This invention relates to maternal and fetal monitors and more particularly a system wherein the measurement of maternal blood pressure is controlled during uterine contractions.
Maternal/fetal monitors are employed for monitoring both maternal and fetal vital signs prior to, during and after delivery. These vital signs typically include fetal heart rate measured by ultrasound, maternal and fetal ECG's and pulse oximetry; maternal blood pressure and uterine activity. Maternal blood pressure is typically monitored using a conventional pressure measuring system. Such blood pressure measurements may be initiated manually or automatically on a periodic basis. However, when a maternal blood pressure measurement is made during a uterine contraction, the results are often diagnostically inaccurate and the patient may experience additional discomfort.